First male mage
by teden254
Summary: Naruto is the first male to use and wield magic in earthland will he able to protect the people he love or will he fail. Narutoxharem
1. Chapter 1

**ELEMENTS FROM BLEACH I DO NOT OWN EARTHLAND.**

* * *

Walking down dirt road a young boy he has blonde hair and blue eyes he wearing a white shirt and black pants he is naruto uzumaki he lived a town called konoha but he left with permission to travel around earthland he met some people and befriended them.

he kept a secret from all of his friends he can mold and uses magic he kept the secret from everyone he needed to leave to train his magic his magic is called eidolon devil slayer the most dangerous devil slayer slayer magic he has a mark on his right arm turning him into a devil slayer.

Naruto was cut of when he felt a something in the forests " _what is this power im feeling"_ naruto thought as he walk into the forest as he walk through the forest he found a sign on the ground "rise and awaken god of slayers." Naruto said he was Confused before the sign began to glow a magic Circle suddenly appeared under him then he disappeared.

* * *

DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS

* * *

Naruto gasp and stand up and looked around his eye's widen when he saw a dragon flew past him " no way a dragon but i thought they're a myth" he said in awed **" human who are you and what are you doing here"** a female voice said naruto turned around to see a beautiful dragon with silver scales and large wings naruto just stood there scared as hell **" ANSWER ME NOW OR DIE BOY!"** She shouted.

Naruto jumped back in freight then narrowed his eyes then Activate his devil slayer magic the dragon widen her eyes " **you can uses magic but that's impossible"** she said " hey im full of surprises" naruto said before he could do anything **" that's enough ryu"** another female voice said

The now identified ryu turned to face a women who has blue skin dark blue hair tied into two pony tail wearing a red dress that is barely holdind her double d-cup **" what are you doing here xueli"** said the now identified ryu xueli smiled as she walks towards them.

" **i came here to check our little visitor"** she said while looking at naruto who was confused **" so you can use magic huh boy"** said xueli in interest " yeah so" naruto said **" how did you get here anyway"** said ryu wondering how he got here " i was just walking down the forest then i felt something and when i found it, it was a sign" he said

Ryu and xueli looked at each other **" what does the sign say boy"** ryu said " its not boy its naruto! **whatever** and it said rise and awaken god of slayer" naruto said there's eye's widen in shock, then xueli pulled out a gem **" naruto i want you to touch this gem"** said xueli naruto look at the gem in confused he reach out and touch it, then it began to glow.

Naruto screamed in pain holding his left arm as something was writing something on his left arm then the pain was gone " what the hell was that" he said " **you've been chosen "** xueli said " chosen for what exactly" naruto said. **" you've been chosen to become the first devil Dragon god slayer"** ryu said naruto eyes widen in shock "me become the first devil Dragon god slayer but im just a boy" he said.

 **"yes a boy who can learn and use magic"** ryu said sarcasm naruto was silent not knowing how to Process this.

 **"Naruto we can help you"** smiled xueli **"we will?** /you will?" Naruto and ryu said **" of course we will we can't let our little slayer go to the world without training "** xueli said **"hold on xueli when did i agreed to train the brat** " ryu said angrily.

 **"come on ryu we have to train him beside you wanted revenge on that bitch for almost killing and betraying us right?"** xueli said ryu frowned then sigh **" fine we'll train him"** ryu said xueli smild before turning to Naruto **"naruto i have a question for you"** xueli said seriously "what is it?"Asked naruto.

 **"what we'll you do with your power?"** xueli said naruto was silent before he answered

* * *

NARUTO MAIN THEME

* * *

"I will use my power to protect the people that are Precious to me no matter what i will protect them." naruto said xueli smiled and ryu grinned **" good answer i should warn you it's going to be hell"** ryu said sadistic naruto gulped " i dont care im ready" he said xueli smild " **good let's go to our training dimeensions follow us"** xueli said.

Naruto followed them _"i will get stronger to protect my friends"_ naruto thought as he continues to follow them

* * *

 **Sorry i wouldn't made it longer but is late and i have to do some stuff**

 **I will work on the quincy king next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ELEMENTS FROM BLEACH**

* * *

TEN YEAR'S LATER X772

* * *

It's been ten years since Naruto training with Ryu and Xueli and like Ryu said it was hell but despite all of that they treat him like a student always there to help him but to him he sees them as family.

He learned different type of magic other than his slayer magic he was able to learn clone magic healing magic and his most favorite requip magic.

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATIONS

* * *

Now Naruto is training with Ryu testing his fighting skill.

PURGATORY DRAGON BLAZING HELL!" Shouted a 7 year old Naruto as gray fire engulfed his right arm, then swung his arm [BOOM] causing an giant dome explosion.

His appearance change over the years he is wearing a black shirt with black pants, his clothes were damage during traing with Ryu.

" **Is that all you got boy i expected more from you"** said Ryu as she walks out from the smoke, caused by the explosion Naruto grind his teeth as before he took deep breath

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Naruto screamed before he fired a huge fire at her only for her to eat it all after she ate it all she let out a burp

 **"Come on you got to do better then that"** she said as she open her eyes only to see him gone, Ryu looked around for him

 **"Where is he?"** She said *Crack* she looked around for the noise,

 _ **"What was that?"**_ she thought before she gasp in pain as she felt something hard hit her stomach.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" a iron club came out of the ground under her Ryu coughed up saliva, then she grabbed the club and pulled it up with all her might.

"OOOOH CRAP" Naruto shouted as he was pulled from the ground and into the air then he was slam into the ground he let out a grunt of pain before he was over-shadow something large.

When he open his eye's he was face to face with Ryu looking at her silver slit eye's.

They both stare each for while then Ryu backoff **"Your training is improving well, boy this is the first time you caught me off guard."** Ryu said.

Naruto grin "Thank you Sensei" he said **"Come on boy its time for your training with Xueli"** Ryu said Naruto paled in fright, **"Come on boy what are waiting for"** Ryu said as she walks away

"Im coming" Naruto said as he followed her to his other teacher for his next training of hell with Xueli.

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION

* * *

Naruto eyes twitch while holding himself shivering Xueli just standing there smiling and they are standing on a snowy field.

"S-s-sensei why a-a-are we s-s-standing on a m-m-mountain ESPECIALLY A SNOWING MOUNTAIN" Naruto screamed.

 **"Well naruto im going to teach you ice devil slayer"** Xueli said Naruto eyes widen then grin in excitement.

"Alright so when do we start first sensei" he said.

 **"Alright then first thing fIrst...strip"** she said and Naruto just stared at her with a blank face.

"...Nani.

* * *

COUPLE MINUTES LATER(AND STRUGGLE TO KEEP HIS CLOTHES ON AGAINST HIS WILL)

* * *

"Y-y-you are an evil women sensei" Naruto said shivering while in his in his underwear.

 **"Well i am a devil queen you should've expected that Naruto"** Xueli said before she grabbed her clothes and started to remove them.

"WHAT ARE DOING!" Naruto screamed while covering his eyes with a blush in his face and turned around not to face her.

 **"Come on Naruto there's nothing to be embarrass this is part of our training now look at me"** Xueli said

Naruto gulped nervously before looking at her only to have his eyes widen that his eyes almost came out of his Socket, standing in front of him was Xueli naked the day she was born and totally uninfected by the cold.

" **Come on Naruto in order to use ice devil magic you need to become one with the cold"** Xueli said seriously.

Naruto just nodded with a blush on his face **"Good lets start with our training with running"** Xueli said before she starting with Naruto running with her

Naruto is running with Xueli through the snowy forest while passing by some deers and climbing a snowy mountain the scene change showing Xueli showing Naruto some ice spells.

" **Pay Attention Naruto watch as i do an ice spell"** Xueli said before she clutched her hand into a fist and slam it to her left palm.

" **ICE MAKE: CANNON!"** Xueli shouted as she summoned a large cannon made ot of ice before firing a cannonball made out of ice at a huge tree destroying it.

"SUGOI that was incredible Xueli-sensei" Naruto said with star in his eyes anime style Xueli just giggle at him.

 **"Why thank you Naruto now why don't you try it"** she said and Naruto nodded taking deep breath before slaming his right fist to his left palm.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER" Naruto shouted as he summoned a large hammer as he thought unfortunately for him the hammer he created on his hand was small.

They stared at the small hammer in silence then Naruto fell down on his hand and knees with a depressing aura around him.

"How am i supposed to learn the devil slayer art if i cant make a simple hammer" Naruto said in a depressing tone

Xueli patted his back to comfort him " **There there naruto it takes a lot of practice using ice magic especially ice devil"** Xueli said with a smile.

Naruto nodded before standing up "Alright what's next of our training sensei" he said before looking at her only to pale in fright.

Xueli had a sadistic smile with a scary aura around her and cracking her Knuckles.

" **Where going to train your physical and body training before we begin there won't be any questions got that"** Xueli said still have the dark aura around her.

Naruto gulped before nodded feeling the dreadful in his chest.

" **Good now our first training DODGE!"** she said before leaping at Naruto with her fist raised.

Naruto screamed before he dodge her attack creating a small crater.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

 **"I SAID NO QUESTION DODGE"**

 **"** SOMEONE HELP ME SHE'S TRYING TO KILL MEEEE!"

Screams ran through the mountains along with a evil laughter, and unknown to them Ryu is looking at them training from the the mountain while shaking her head.

" **Don't kill him Xueli you said it yourself"** Ryu sigh before she frowned in worry.

 **"Especially the time we have left is almost over i wonder though what path would he take only time would tell".**

* * *

5 YEAR'S LATER X777

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains the field was damaged and destroyed some were even coverd in purple ice.

"ICE DEVIL RAGE" shouted a 15 year old Naruto releasing a purple blizzard from his mouth causing a huge explosion freezing the ground

Naruto looked at the smoke with his guard up when the smoke finally cleared up revealing Xueli unscratched from his breath attack.

" **Well now your really improving, but do you still think you can defeat me"** she said Naruto narrowed his eyes before he raised his hand above his head suddenly a large ring appeared above his hand.

"POISON DEVIL: GIFT RING" Naruto shouted before he threw the ring at her with incredible speed suddenly it disappeared,.

Xueli had her eye's closed then suddenly she swung her arm like she caught when she open her palm revealing the gift ring in small size.

" **A Gift ring huh?, that is a high poison devil magic impressive"** Xueli said before she crushed the ring with her strength turning it into dust.

Xueli looked up only to see Naruto gone she Narrowed her eyes before she raised her right hand then a blue magic circle appeared in front of her.

A ice wall appeared on her side as soon it appeared a ice gauntlet smashed against the ice wall causing a huge crack on the wall.

" **I see using the gift ring as a distraction to let my guard down so you can hit me with Zeroth Destruction Fist that's a very good idea"** Xueli said in a impressed tone as Naruto pulled his fist out of the ice wall then she turned serious " **However"**

Then suddenly a large shadow fell upon him.

 **"You should never let your guard down you brat!"** a voice said and Naruto looked up with wide eyes as a large claw is about to crush him

Naruto manage to dodge the claw Shattering the ground Naruto looked up to see Ryu with her claw crushing the ground.

 **"You dodge that well boy however like i said before"** Ryu said Naruto looked confused before he gasp in pain when he felt a powerful kick to his side.

" **You should never let your guard down Naruto"** Xueli said as she kicked Naruto at the ribs then suddenly he started to crack.

Xueli eyes widen in shock as he started to crumble in ice dust.

" **AN ICE CLONE WERE THE HELL IS HE!?"** Ryu shouted then suddenly a huge fire explosion hit her back causing her to scream in pain and standing on her back was Naruto both of his fist on fire.

Naruto jumped to avoid Ryu claw that was about to crush him then turning his right arm into an iron club then extending towards Xueli hoping to damage her.

Only for her to grab club then smashed him to the ground *CRASH* Naruto screamed in pain when he was smashed into the ground.

Naruto growled in anger as he got up from the ground before he charge at her both of his fist on fire then crossed his arm.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK" Naruto shouted as he spread his arms wide open as fire streams attack her.

Xueli crossed her arm's as the fire streams hit her she skidded back with no injuries not even burn mark not even her clothes is burn.

" **I believe its time to end this don't you agree Ryu"** Xueli said before she took a deep breath.

' **I I could've agreed more Xueli"** Ryu agreed before she also took a deep breath.

Naruto eyes widen before he stuck his hand out a yellow magic appeared next to him circle a clone that look like him appeared.

the clone looked at Xueli and Ryu Knowing what to do the clone nodded before both of them took deep breath.

" **Dragon god/** Dragon god" Naruto and Ryu said

 **"Devil god/** Devil god" Xueli and the clone said.

 **"ROAR,RAGE/** ROAR,RAGE!" they alll shouted before releasing a huge cosmic breath attack when the attack hit each other it cause a massive explosion that destroyed the mountain they were on.

* * *

COUPLE HOURS LATER

* * *

Naruto groaned as he open his eye's and sat up he find himself laying on the ground.

 **"Look who decided to wake up"** a familiar voice said Naruto looked over to see Ryu and Xueli uninjured waiting for him.

Naruto let out a growl of frustration that he can't he manage to hurt them but can never leave any burn, cut not even a scratch on them.

"After all of the attack i sent to the both of you i couldn't even leave a scratch on you" he said disappointed himself.

" **Don't be hard on yourself beside you did more then scratch us"** Xueli smiled as she held up her hand showing a bleeding cut.

Naruto gasp in shock before looking at Ryu, she stared at him for a while before lifting one of her wings showing she also got a bleeding cut on her side.

" **Congratulations Naruto you manage to leave a cut on us"** Xueli said praising him feeling proud at him.

Naruto grinned before he receive a huge fist from Ryu on his head leaving a huge bumb on his head.

"Ow! dammit why did you hit me Ryu sensei" Naruto whines holding his head in pain.

" **Don't get to cocky brat you just manage to** ** _cut_** **us not landing us a Fatal injuries."** Ryu said crushing his short victory.

Naruto gain multiple tick marks on his face.

"WELL AT LEAST I AIN'T AN OLD HAG YOU OLD HAG" he screamed at Ryu who's body turn red in anger while steam were coming out of her mouth.

" **OLD HAG HUH! I'LL SHOW A OLD HAG YOU LITTLE PUNK!"** she screamed at him attempt to attack him.

Before she could attack him she was hit in the head by a giant ice hammer by Xueli who was shacking her head.

" **Leave him be Ryu he's just messing you besides i am 1,000 years old and you are 3,000 years old"** Xueli smirked at Ryu who was the verge of killing both of them in anger.

She received a growl from her and Xueli just giggled at her, Naruto sweatdrop at both of them talking about their age.

" **Besides the time we have left is over Ryu it's time for the meeting with the others.** Xueli said in a serious tone.

Ryu turned serious as well, Naruto looked at them in confusing wondering about what meeting.

"Meeting? what meeting are you talking about senseis?" Naruto question wanting to know about it.

" **A meeting between the gods,dragon god and devil gods"** Ryu said in a serious tone while Naruto eye's widen in shocked gods meeting each other.

"Wait who called the meeting between the gods?" he ask them both wanting to know.

 **"It was Ankhseram who called the meeting for the both of us"** Xueli said in a irritated tone.

"Ankhseram? who's Ankhseram" Naruto asked to the both of them wanting to know more about the goddess.

" **Ankhseram is the goddess of live and death and she's the second person who could defeat us both or kill us."** Ryu explained to him shocking him.

Naruto eyes widen at the explanation he always thought Ryu and Xueli where the strongest being in earthland until he realize something about the explanation.

"Wait you said she's the second person who could defeat you, so who is the other one?" Naruto asked.

Xueli and Ryu flinched at the question which got him worried after a moment of silence he felt a hand rest on his head he looked to see Xueli smiling at him while rubbing his hair.

" **Don't worry about the other one all you need to know is you have to get ready"** Xueli said confusing him.

"Ready? ready for what exactly?" Naruto question her wanting to know what is she talking about.

Xueli flinched at the question seeing this Ryu step in.

" **Boy it's time for you to go back home to earthland"** Ryu said in a sad tone.

Naruto felt dread after those words he stared at tthem in a horror and scared face.

"R-R-Ryu sensei what are you saying what do you mean i have to go back to earthland" said a worried Naruto who was scared.

" **Im sorry Naruto it's the law made by all of the gods even we have to obey them."** Xueli said in a sad tone.

Naruto looked down at the ground with his eyes close trying to keep himself from crying in sadness.

His eyes widen when he was engulfed in a hug and the one who was hugging him is the queen of the devil's then he felt something wet on his shoulder he looked at Xueli revealingshe was crying as well.

"Why can't i wait for you why do i have to go back to earthland" said Naruto trying to get them to change their minds.

" **Im sorry Naruto but this meeting is important to all gods out there in earthland"** Xueli said in sad tone.

Ryu looked at the two person who annoyed her to no end before she released a sigh of unknown to Xueli and Naruto she also got closer to Naruto close enough to see him as her own son.

The reason she kept the secret to herself if Xueli ever found out she will laugh and tease her for the rest of her life.

Ryu looked at Naruto and Xueli before shaking in " _Im getting soft around that dump boy"_ Ryu thought before walking towards them.

" **Boy look at me in the eyes"** Ryu said as Naruto looked up to see her face only for him to see a giant fist heading for him!

Naruto screamed as he dodge her attack as it destroyed the ground from the powerful impact he was on Xueli manage to dodge the attack as well.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AND WHY ARE YOU ATTACK ME!" Naruto shouted at her who shouted back.

 **"I SHOULD BE THE ONE SHOUTING HERE YOU DUMP BRAT** " Ryu shouted him back.

Xuil was confused Ryu only shout and attack if someone piss her of mostly her, this time she's getting angry for no reason.

"What do mean you should be shouted here, why are attack me" Naruto question her wanting to know why is she attacking him.

" **Boy don't you remember what you said when Xuil asked that question on that day when we started your day"** Ryu asked him who's eyes widen in realization.

Naruto remembered his answer of the question on _that_ day when he enter this world when he saw that signed in the forest.

"Yes i remembered my answer on that day" said Naruto while looking away from Ryu who was starting at him.

" **Then how are you supposed to protect and help your friends if you stay here boy?"** Ryu question Naruto looked at the ground in shame before felt a large hand on his head gently.

" **I know it's hard to accept but sometimes you have to accepted them boy"** Ryu lectured him who's listening every word.

Ryu was right how is he supposed to help his friends back at earthland if he can't be there, he took a couple deep breath before looking at Xueli and Ryu.

"I understand sensei and im ready to go back to earthland and someday" Naruto Pointed at Ryu and Xueli "I will someday surpass both of you someday" Naruto declared.

Xueli coverd her mouth and giggle while gain a excitement grin.

" **S** **urpassing us huh ain't someone getting cocky"** Ryu said in excitement tone while Xueli just smiled.

" **Indeed however before i send you back to eathland we got something for you for your** journey" Xueli said before she stuck he hand out then suddenly a magic circle appeared under Naruto.

Naruto begain to glow once it stop his previous outfit was changed to a new one( **I am not good at description think of guts outfit from berserk)**

 **"Those knives on your outfit is made by a special metal i found during one of my travel, if you add your magic especially your slayer magic, here let me show you a** demonstration" Xueli said before grabbing one of the knife.

Xueli used her magic into the throwing knive then suddenly the knive was covered by a misty aura, seeing this she threw the mist covered knives at on of the large rock, once it hit it's target ice began crawling on it freezing it whole.

Naruto eyes widen in amazement seeing this Xueli smiled and giggled at his expression of her gift and his new equipment.

" **See if you put your elements into one of the knives you can throw your elements at your enemies instead of wasting your magic power"** Xueli explained to him before turning to Ryu who was looking away.

" **Now i believe it's your turn to give him your gift is it not Ryu** " Xueli said smiling while Ryu just growled at her before smashing the ground causing an earthquake.

Naruto stumbled trying not to fall by the earthquake while Xueli stood there not even affected by the quake then suddenly a large stone rise from the ground.

What really caught Naruto attention was the sword that was stuck inside of the large rock( **its ascalon from highschool dxd)**

 **"** Ryu-sensei what is that sword and why is it stuck inside that large rock" Narutok question her.

" **Boy this sword name is ascalon an its no ordinary sword, this sword is made to slay dragons"** she said shocking him to the core but she wasn't finished,

 **"To add bonus this sword is made by a holy metal this baby can kill a dragon and a demon"** Ryu said.

Naruto eye's widen a sword made to kill dragons and demons now she's giving it to him before he could walked up to the sword Ryu interrupted him.

" **However boy only those have pure heart can be worthy wielding ascalon, so let's see if you are worthy"** Ryu said as Naruto gulped nervously as he walked up to the sword.

As he grabbed hilt of the sword he gasp in surprised when his whole body is covered by a holy aura Ryu eyes widen in shock can't believing what she's seeing.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted as he try to pull ascalon with all of his strength as yellow cracks appeared in his arm, seeing this Xueli tried to stop him only to be blocked by Ryu massive tail.

" **Don't interfere Xueli he has to do this he must prove himself worthy wielding ascalon"** Ryu said as Naruto continues to pull ascalon as the cracks on his skin continue to grow.

"I WONT LET GO! NO MATTER WHAT PAIN I GET I WONT LET GO" Naruto screamed in pain while still trying to pull the sword then suddenly a bright light covered the whole area as Ryu and Xuil closed there eyes to block the bright light.

*SHING*

Once the light died out Ryu reopened her eye's she looked at Naruto if he's ok, her eye's widen then grin in pride.

As for Naruto he is standing panting in exhausting the cracks on his body are gone but what really caught Ryu attention is his right hand holding a unsheathed ascalon!

" **Congratulations boy ascalon has made you worthy"** Ryu praise him before he fell down to his knee in exhausting.

"That *pant* took *pant* a lot *pant* out of me" Naruto panted between sentences before standing up talking calm breathing.

" **Well now that's over with, are you ready to go back to earthland?"** Xueli said as she walked next to Ryu wanting to know his answer.

Naruto looked at them with sadness sadness in his eye's before closing his eye's and nodding.

"Yes sensei im ready to go back to earthland" he said in a sadness in his tone Xueli nodded as well before she summoned a huge magic circle underneath Naruto who was startled by this.

" **Oh spirt of light send this child back to his true home NOW!"** Xueli shouted as a huge beam covered Naruto body then he's started to glow and fade.

"W-w-what's happened to- **Your being teleported back to earthland nothing to worry about boy"** Ryu interrupted him calming him down a bit.

* * *

FAIRY TAIL SORROW RETURN

* * *

"So this is good boy huh?" Naruto said while fading Xueli nodded as well trying to keep her tears on hold, Ryu just looked away from him.

"Thank you to the both of you, thank you for everything you done for me for all of those past years" Naruto said as tears run down from his face.

He's body is almost completely gone he said six words that made Xueli cried in joy and getting a wide eye's from Ryu.

"Thank you for everything mom and mother" Naruto said before he completely faded returning to earthland.

* * *

FAIRY TAIL SORROW RETURN END

* * *

" **I didn't think he would see us like huh Ryu?"** Xueli said wiping her tears way but didn't get a answer from her.

" **Ryu?"** Xueli turned to Ryu only to see her walking away before he she followed her trying to keep up with her.

 **"Xuil do you think your seal can hold that _eidolon_ slayer magic"** Ryu spit the name like it was venom.

" **Of course i did, do you really think i would let that _eidolon_** **destroy his sanity, and mind, i would never allow that to happened"** Xueli said with anger in her eye's.

Ryu looked at her before asking her something that was on her mind for a while.

" **Xueli do think it's a good idea to seal his memory of that magic. What would happen if the seal break"** Ryu question her who had her eye's closed

" **If the seal breaks all we could do is hope he can surpass it after all he is Destined to become the first god of slayer"** Xueli said smiling while Ryu just rolled her eyes at her.

Xueli eye's widen in realizations before releasing a huge sigh, which got Ryu attention.

" **What's wrong with you?"** Ryu question her wondering what's wrong with Xueli, who looked up to her.

" **I forgot to tell him time works differently from here, then earthland woopsie"** Xueli said with her tongue out comically which made Ryu sweatdrop at her stupidity, before shaking her head.

" **Come on now let's go to the meeting of the gods"** Ryu said to Xueli who nodded before she summoned a large magic circle underneath them then there was a bright light covered them.

Once the light died both Ryu and Xueli were gone like there were never there to begin with.

* * *

FOREST

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the forests a bright light shine inside the forests once the light died out it reveal Naruto who was looking at the sky of earthland.

"Im home again earthland" he muttered before he grin in determination as he held up his fist the sky.

"Just you wait and see Xueli and Ryu sensei i will surpass the both of you and you proud" Naruto said with determination in his eye's, before he noticed something differently.

"Is it me or did the tree get taller" Naruto said before going over a pond, before he gasp in shock when he see his reflection. Instead a 15 year old instead he was now a 8 years old.

Naruto stared at his reflection in horror before his scream echoed through the forest.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MEEEE!"

* * *

UNKNOWN MOUNTAIN

* * *

An eye open showing a red pupil as the figure stood up showing some curves reveling she is a women.

"The devil and the dragon are gone and yet why do i sense there here but can't point the location?" The mysterious figure said before her eye's widen.

"Ha..ha..ha..HAHAHAHAHAHA" she laughed insanely with craziness in her eye's.

"I see you both took a student to replace me huh? I cant wait to meet you face to face my sibling in disciple" she said with excitement in her tone.


End file.
